a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to aerated digestion systems and specifically to aerated effluent processing systems with microbes.
b. Description of the Background
Anaerobic animal waste treatment systems are generally characterized by systems with liners or covered lagoons designed to mitigate smell and odor problems. Other systems include large biogas digesters. Anaerobic processes are very slow and rely on microbial decomposition reactions and processes that break down waste with no oxygen present. In addition, the anaerobic processes generate strong, unpleasant odors. Due to the slow process of digestion, there may be a rapid buildup of solids in the digestion ponds that must be removed and disposed of later. Further, anaerobic digestion does not remove salt content from runoff water.
Anaerobic systems are expensive to construct and may require a large capital investment to treat the effluent from a typical dairy or other farm operation. Often, covers are fitted to an anaerobic lagoon to capture and dispose of odorous gases such as H2S and ammonia. Such covers are expensive and prone to maintenance.
It would therefore be valuable to provide a system that processes waste quickly and efficiently, with a minimum of odor and as completely as possible. Further, it would be valuable to be able to process solid waste quickly enough that solid waste does not build up. Further, it would be valuable to provide a system that minimizes both the capital and recurring costs.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art by providing an aeration system coupled with a specific regimen of microbes that efficiently and effectively break down solid and liquid waste. The aeration system may function by aerating the waste from the bottom using a laminar column of fine bubbles to most efficiently circulate the waste and to maximize the oxygen transfer. The aeration system may further comprise an ozone generator and/or an oxygen generator to increase the oxygen transfer to the liquid.
Additionally, circulators in a lagoon may further enhance the movement of the effluent in a horizontal fashion. Such circulation prevents solids from collecting in various areas of a lagoon and maximizes the decomposition of solid matter.
Specialized microbes are added to the water that efficiently and effectively decompose the waste matter. The microbes are a blend of aerobic and facultative anaerobic microbes. Additionally, a blend of enzymes is added that increase the digestion rates of the waste matter.
The present invention may therefore comprise a system for the digestion of biological wastes comprising: a first lagoon with an inlet for receiving the wastes and an outlet; at least one diffuser mounted in the bottom of the first lagoon, the diffuser being adapted to produce a substantially laminar column of bubbles; a pressurized air source in pneumatic communication with the diffuser; a blend of microbes in the lagoon to aid digestion, the blend comprising at least one of the following: Bacillus, Saccharomyces, and Thiobacillus; a circulator for the horizontal circulation of liquid in the lagoon; a second lagoon with an inlet in communication with the outlet of the first lagoon and an outlet; and, at least one diffuser mounted in the bottom of the second lagoon, the diffuser being in pneumatic connection with the air source and being adapted to produce a substantially laminar column of bubbles.
The present invention may further comprise a method for the digestion of biological wastes comprising: introducing the waste into a lagoon; adding a blend of microbes to the lagoon comprising at least one of the following: Bacillus, Saccharomyces, and Thiobacillus; aerating the lagoon with a plurality of aerators located on the bottom of the lagoon, the aerator being adapted to produce a laminar column of bubbles; the aerators being supplied by a compressed air supply that has been enriched with ozone.
The present invention may further comprise a system for the digestion of biological wastes comprising: four lagoons, each lagoon being circular in shape with a conical bottom and being between five and twenty five feet deep; each lagoon having a sludge drain at the center of the lagoon; each lagoon being connected in series so that effluent flows serially from the first lagoon to the second lagoon to the third lagoon to the fourth lagoon; each lagoon being outfitted with a plurality of fine bubble diffusers for the aeration of the lagoons; each lagoon being outfitted with a surface circulator; an air supply in communication with the diffusers having a compressor adapted to supply air such that the diffusers produce a laminar column of bubbles and further adapted to add ozone to the air; and a sludge pit in communication with the sludge drain of each of the lagoons and a pump for moving sludge from the sludge pit to the first lagoon.
The present invention may further comprise a method for digesting biological wastes comprising: introducing the wastes into a first water filled lagoon; adding a blend of microbes to the first water filled lagoon, the blend comprising at least one of the following: Bacillus, Saccharomyces, and Thiobacillus; aerating the first water filled lagoon with a plurality of aerators dispersed on the bottom of the first water filled lagoon, the aerators adapted to produce a laminar column of bubbles, the aerators being supplied by a first compressed air supply; circulating the first water filled lagoon with at least one circulator adapted to cause the first water filled lagoon to circulate; sending a portion of the water filled lagoon to a second water filled lagoon; aerating the second water filled lagoon with a plurality of aerators dispersed on the bottom of the second water filled lagoon, the aerators being supplied by a second compressed air supply; and circulating the second water filled lagoon with at least one circulator adapted to cause the first water filled lagoon to circulate.
The present invention may further comprise a system for the digestion of biological wastes comprising: a first water filled lagoon having an inlet and outlet; a compressed air supply; a blend of microbes comprising at least one of the following: Bacillus, Saccharomyces, and Thiobacillus, the blend of microbes present in the first water filled lagoon; a plurality of aerators disposed on the bottom of the first water filled lagoon, the aerators connected to the compressed air supply and adapted to produce a laminar column of bubbles; a second water filled lagoon having an inlet and outlet wherein the inlet of the second water filled lagoon is connected to the outlet of the first water filled lagoon; and a plurality of aerators disposed on the bottom of the second water filled lagoon, the aerators connected to the compressed air supply.
The present invention may further comprise a system for the digestion of biological wastes comprising: four water filled lagoons, each of the four water filled lagoons having a conical bottom wherein the conical bottom comprises a sludge drain, each of the water filled lagoons further having an inlet and outlet arranged such that water may flow in succession from the first water filled lagoon to the fourth water filled lagoon; a sludge pit connected to the sludge drains of each of the four water filled lagoons; a pump adapted to move the sludge from the sludge pit to the first water filled lagoon; a compressed air supply; a plurality of aerators disposed on the bottom of the each of the four water filled lagoons, the aerators connected to the compressed air supply and adapted to produce a laminar column of bubbles; a blend of microbes comprising at least one of the following: Bacillus, Saccharomyces, and Thiobacillus, the blend of microbes present in the first water filled lagoon; and at least one surface circulator in the each of the water filled lagoons adapted to circulate the liquid in each of the water filled lagoons.
The advantages of the present invention are that a substantially less amount of energy is required to decompose solid biological wastes than with existing systems, due to the laminar flow diffusers, the large degree of circulation, and the selection of specific microbes. Further, the present invention has the ability to completely decompose solid wastes to the point that solid waste build up in the lagoons is virtually eliminated. Any solids left in the effluent after processing are held in suspension and deliver nutrients when used as fertilizer.